


Sunshine on Leith

by DisraeliGears



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, ITS SO FLUFFY, Jack and Bits get hitched, M/M, Wedding Fluff, cuteness abound, guys i had to, proposal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisraeliGears/pseuds/DisraeliGears
Summary: Jack & Bitty get married, a few years down the road.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'Sunshine on Leith' the other day, imagined Jack and Bitty dancing to it at their wedding and immediately started crying. This is the result. 
> 
> Ps: If you like Kent, be warned; there's minor Parse-bashing.

When Bitty and Jack finally got engaged after four years together, about 70% of people assumed it would be Jack that would be doing the asking.

Those people would have been wrong. _Close_ , but wrong.

 

Jack came into their shared apartment after a three nights away, duffel over his shoulder, eating a Tim Horton’s turkey bacon club he’d bought in Toronto three hours earlier, and humming an AC/DC song. He threw his keys on the counter, sighed and started flipping through mail on the counter, then paused when his brain finally got his attention, and he looked up to where Bitty was standing, in a tuxedo, in the middle of the living room.

He took in the black fabric and Bitty’s hard fisted hands, and dropped his sandwich.

“Oh, shit. Did somebody die?” he said, coming around the counter that separated them.

Bitty blanched visibly. “What? Oh, gosh, no. Just uh…” Bitty coughed and grabbed Jack by his wrists, dragging him forward, then shoving him back onto the couch so he was sitting, “just sit, okay?”

Jack’s eyes were huge and round and terrified.

“You’re...you’re not _breaking u-”_

“No!” Bitty interrupted him immediately, “No, god, never. Just…” he took a series of deep, fast breaths, like he was in a Lemaze class.

“Are you okay, Bits? You look like h-”

“ _WILLYOUMARRYMEJACKZIMMERMANN?_ ”

They both blinked at each other, and then Bitty groaned and put two hands in his hair.

“Oh God, _OH GOD,_ I did it wrong! I was supposed to…fuck, hang on.”

Jack watched, mouth agape, as his boyfriend reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a little velvet black box, and then dropped to one knee.

“There.” Bitty said, and opened the little box, “That’s how it was supposed to go.”

Jack stared. He looked from Bitty, to the ring, to Bitty, and then back to the ring again.

“Are you…Bits, are you _proposing to me?_ ” he said, eyebrows almost in his hairline.

Bitty’s cheeks went from pink to scarlet in one second flat.

“Were you not listenin’ to me earlier?” he said, voice getting higher and more hysterical as each syllable emerged.

“I couldn’t understand a single word you said!” Jack shouted back, his own voice distorting in discomfiting ways.

They stared at each other. And stared.

After about seven full seconds, Bitty cleared his throat.

“Will you marry me, Jack Zimmermann?” he said, in a tiny little voice.

Jack was off the couch and on him before Bitty had time to react. He wrapped his arms around Bitty’s shoulders, planting kiss after kiss on his cheeks, lips, forehead, nose and eyelids.

“Yes, _yes_ , _yes_ , oui, yes, a billion and one times yes.” Jack said, punctuating with kisses.

Bitty couldn’t help the relieved giggle that burst out of lips.

“Thank god, I thought you were gonna say no or something.”

“I’d be one hell of a hypocrite if I said no.” Jack said, pressing his nose beside Bitty’s, “Here, I’ll show you.”

Bitty yelped as he was lifted up from the floor and carried bridal-style towards their bedroom. Jack used his feet to turn on the lights of their walk-in closet, and carried Bitty to the back of it.

“Get the left shoe of my old yellow runners.” He said, indicating them with his chin.

Bitty pulled a face. “Like hell I’m touching those.”

Jack gave him a pointed look, and realization slowly dawned on Bitty.

He reached up, took the left shoe and reached inside. His fingers withdrew a small, carved wood box, the same size as the one in Bitty’s other hand.

He glanced at Jack, who was grinning, and then opened the little box.

“Oh.” He said.

“See? Hypocrite.” Jack said, and kissed Bitty’s temple.

Bitty stared at the new ring, simple and shiny on its plush little bed.

“So…you were gonna…?” he trailed off.

“Yup. This weekend…if I was brave enough.”

Bitty blinked, and then realized there were tears pouring down his face.

He closed the little box and leaned in, pressing a deep, wet kiss to Jack’s lips. Jack squeezed him tighter against his chest.

Bitty pulled back by only an inch, and grinned shakily, “So you’re sayin’ I’m braver than you?”

“Definitely.” Jack said, and leaned back in.

 

 

The ceremony is held in early June in Montreal, and the weather holds even though the forecast said otherwise.

The guest list is huge -- about 350 people – and they all sit outside in folding chairs on the grass.

Chowder officiates; Bitty is worried about this, but Farmer assures him it will go smoothly. Dex and Nursey are ushers, and they have a not entirely friendly bet going on who can seat the most guests on which side.

The best men (people?) and groomsmen all go up the aisle arm in arm as if it were a traditional wedding. Shitty is Jack’s best man, and Lardo is Bitty’s ‘best person’, so they go up first. Half way along the aisle, she hops on his back and piggybacks up to Chowder, who is dressed almost entirely like an adult if you ignore the Sharks cufflinks.

Ransom and Holster are next, and they make a huge and well received show of miming deciding which side to stand on, causing much laughter from the assembled guests. Tater and Marty come in and essentially shove and wrestle each other to the front of the crowd. Tater stands on Bitty’s side, as he demanded to be allowed to as soon as he heard about the engagement.

Bob and Alicia walk Jack up one side of the crowd, and Coach and Suzanne walk Bitty up the other so they meet in the middle at the same time. They both are smiling so hard when they see each other that it’s almost impossible to not see the ridiculous amount of love they have and smile too. Bad Bob cries for the first time.

Chowder doesn’t do a good job officiating; he does a _terrific_ job. He tells little anecdotes, shares brief insights, and finally ends by making everyone in the vicinity cry at least a little.

When he finally ends with ‘Gents, you may kiss your husband!” and Bitty grabs Jack by the face and drags him down for a not entirely G-rated kiss, the whole assembly around them goes wild, including Shitty leaping in the air and cheering, Tater picking up Lardo and spinning her around, Ransom jumping onto Holster’s back and fist pumping with both hands. Chowder takes a flying leap into Shitty’s waiting arms, and they very nearly don’t break the very expensive arch of lilies. The cheering goes on for about five solid minutes, and many flowers and handfuls of rice are thrown all over the grinning, blushing couple. Bad Bob cries for the second time.

There’s an hour between the ceremony and reception, which is taken up by cocktails and hors d’oeuvres in the cherry grove before dinner in the big open sided tent. Jack has his camera out and completely ignores the professional photographer they hired, but almost all his photos are of Bitty so it’s not like he’s taking anyone’s job.

The speeches start between courses, and Shitty and Lardo go together, doing a back-and-forth that makes people howl with laughter, and then get teared up and sniffly. Bad Bob cries for the third time.

The Moms go together. They get along like a house on fire, and they surprise everyone with the just general _raunchiness_ of their speeches. Bitty is mortified his mother even _knew_ such language.

The Dads are a wreck. Coach is red faced and sweaty and trying very hard not to get choked up. Bad Bob cries for a fourth time. Tater and Marty come up and help them through their speeches, but with two thick French Canadian accents, one Southern and one Russian, it all ends with laughter and crossed wires.

Jack and Bitty go up last. Bitty does most of the talking, but no one seems to mind, because Jack just stands there looking smitten. Bitty tells the ‘Oh shit, did somebody die’ story, and everyone laughs. Jack finishes up by saying ‘Merci maman, papa’ And blows a kiss at them. Bad Bob cries for a fifth time.

There is _rampant_ glass clinking. The entirety of the SMH and Providence Falconers have been given plastic glasses to drink from so they don’t break all the rental crystal ware. Unfortunately, it’s the Moms and Dads that do most of the clinking, and about 4 glasses get broken, but are paid for with blushing but exuberant kisses.

Ransom and Holster do the slideshow. They juxtapose photos of Jack as a baby and Jack as he was only three months ago, on the cover of _Out_ magazine, and ask Alicia who she paid off to swap babies with when Jack was about two. They then go on to show a long line of adorable Bitty photos (like there are any other kind), and terrible Jack photos (which they hunted for for 6 months and amassed a large and mortifying collection), and they conclude Bitty to be far too handsome, pure and sweet for Jack by far. They finish their production by planting kisses, big, wet and on the mouth, on Jack and Bitty. Jack swears after that Holster slipped him some tongue.

The cake is about four feet tall and made by Bitty himself, assisted by his mother, Alicia and Moomaw, and partially by Jack and Bob, who sat and licked the batter off everything and made unhelpful comments.

They cut it together, and it’s Bitty who goes for the cake-face first when they feed each other a piece. He is grinning like a gremlin right up until Jack smears icing across his entire cheeks, and then starts to scream, “ _Jack Laurent Zimmermann, there are people here!”_ when Jack grabs his face in both hands and licks off the icing. Lardo produces make-up remover wipes and cleans them up, both of them blushing like smitten idiots.

The first dance is after cake is done and champagne is served around. The lights come down and everyone is watching. They dance to ‘Sunshine on Leith’ by The Proclaimers, holding each other and smiling so big everyone in the room is crying before the first three lines are over. They had practiced a bit beforehand, and every so often people on the sidelines can see one of them say something quit to the other, and then smile and laugh a little. They kiss a few times, sweet and lingering, and Bitty then presses his face into Jack’s chest, and Jack presses his lips into Bitty’s hair as they sway and slowly spin.

Before the song is over, Shitty lets out a terrific wail of overwhelmed emotion and leaps over the head table, followed by Ransom and Holster, and they end up all together latching onto Bitty and Jack, swaying together, shortly followed by Chowder, Tater and Nursey. Dex glances at Lardo, who is rolling her eyes but smiling, and they join the huddle of crying, laughing, swaying dancers.

 

The music plays loud and there are always people dancing. Bitty holds down the dance floor; he dances near the whole night, grinding on Lardo, twerking with Ransom and Shitty, doing various lifts and twirls with Holster. The playlist has a curiously large amount of Beyonce on it, but also a fair amount of Lady Gaga for them all to belt as loud as they can.

Jack mingles, shakes hands, makes small talk, stands for photos, gives piggy back rides to many small children. He comes up to dance with Bitty for the slow songs, and he and Bitty hold each other tight for the duration of each, as close as they can. The only time their reverie is broken is when Holster and Ransom drag The Moms out and start dancing with them. Bab Bob cries again, but with laughter because Holster keeps ‘pretending’ to cop a feel on Alicia and she keeps moving his hands. Jack kicks out with one leg and yells “That’s my mother, you dickweed!” but can’t keep a straight face.

The night goes on. There are many, _many_ glasses of Veuve Clicquot imbibed, many rambunctious hugs and group dances. Kent Parson does _not_ show up uninvited to crash the party, but if he had, Marty and Thirdy already said they would throw him in the nearby duck pond.

The last song of the night, around 3 a.m., is ‘Halo’ and no one gets why but the two people dancing, holding each other and smiling giddy smiles. As the tent empties of spent partygoers, Jack kisses the happy tears off Bitty’s flushed cheeks, then presses his forehead to his husband’s, eyes closed.

 

 

The honeymoon suite is a separate cabin by the cherry and pear orchards, with huge windows looking out over the little lake. The night is clear and the moon is just off full. It pours white light into the room, and is the only thing doing so besides the little fairy lights woven across the canopy of the four-poster bed.

Jack sits on the couch by the windows, tie mostly tugged out of his collar, his jacket across the arm of a nearby chair. He’s scrolling through the photos on his camera, smiling at them hugely.

“Bits!” he calls over his shoulder to where Bitty’s disappeared in the bathroom, “There’s some great shots, you should come see!”

Jack clicks through some of Bitty and Lardo, Bitty and his parents, Bitty and _Jack’s_ parents, Bitty and a glass of champagne. His heart flutters now as it did all those years ago at Samwell when he sees Bitty through his lens.

He hears the sound of feet on lush carpet, and he flicks back to the picture of Bitty, Coach and Suzanne.

“Here, look, this one is great!” he says, and goes to hold out the camera to Bitty, but then his mouth goes dry.

Bitty comes around the couch and stands in front of Jack.

He’s in nothing other than his unbuttoned dress shirt. _Very much_ nothing else.

He takes the camera from Jack’s unresisting hand and drops in on the cushions beside them, and then he straddles his lap. The shirt is very, _very_ open.

With slow, methodical fingers, Bitty unties Jack’s tie the rest of the way, and unbuttons his shirt enough to be able to slide his hot, soft hands over Jack’s collarbone and pecs.

“Pardon me, Mr. Zimmermann,” he says, looking Jack in the eye with blown black pupils and pink across his nose and cheeks, “But I do believe you have an obligation this evening besides looking over photos.”

Jack doesn’t speak. His chest just rises and falls, heart thudding quick under Bitty’s hands, and his eyes follow the flush from Bitty’s face to his throat, his chest to his belly and down, down below. Then he follows the trail back up.

Bitty leans in and his lips brush Jack’s ear as he speaks.

“ _Husband._ ”

Jack inhales sharply and turns his face to capture Bitty’s lips with his, wrapping him in his arms…

And well…

They don’t talk much after that.

  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never heard 'Sunshine on Leith' by The Proclaimers, then do yourself a favor and go do so immediately.


End file.
